Revelations
is walking down the hallway. Aries, Taurus, a heavily armored figure and a scientist are walking with him. Gemini: Orion, go guard the room with the prisoners... Where we're going does not concern you... Orion: Understood, sir... heavily armored figure turns around and starts to walk in the other direction. Gemini and his group continue to walk. Gemini: Since we no longer have the DNA code, my special team of scientists have been working on a new project... Mind explaining? Scientist: The new project involves something that our scientists are calling the Neuroceptor... A small coding of DNA that is on the 17th chromosome... This specific gene codes for an important feature in the brain, the ability to control the body... Without this, someone, such as a human would not be able to control their own body, allowing us to fully manipulate them... Aries: It sounds risky... Taurus: And frankly it sounds impossible... Scientist: We too believed so for a time... But then we discovered something big... We discovered another gene near the Neuroceptor that we call the Geneceptor. Originally we thought this to be a coding error, as the fragments that made up this DNA were missing... Gemini: But this is why you called it the Geneceptor, correct? Scientist: Geneceptor is short for gene acceptor, meaning that is can except any gene. However, a gene entered into the Geneceptor will directly alter the Neuroceptor and therefore change how the body controls itself... Gemini: Now finish the story... Scientist: Readings of the Geneceptor when tested with different things resulted in a very odd splicing pattern of the DNA. When it replicated, instead of copying the entire Geneceptor, only half was copied and the other sections remained empty. By half I mean every other base pair... We tried to fill these in within the new base pairs, but due to the very small amount of room to work with we aborted the process. When it was spliced again, it was every other of the ones remaining, giving it only one out of every four. This process continued until there was only one base pair left, just like before... Aries: Interesting... Did you try adding in a new gene after it had been spliced out? Scientist: Yes, and the same pattern occurred again... We're currently looking for other areas on the chromosome that would somehow fix this pattern... We'll report back when finish... Taurus: Now father, what is the ultimate goal of this project? Gemini: You will learn in time son... Just give it time... camera cuts to the ship that the Knights landed in. It is on fire in the middle of a forest. The entire planet is dark. The camera cuts onto the ship. A screen is on with Farrin on it but all the Knights are unconscious. Farrin: Wake up guys! Wake up! camera cuts to Farrin and two other Magisters standing in the Plumber base on Earth. #1: Should we send a team? Farrin: They've crash landed somewhere in the Shadow Sector... We can't send in a team... #2: Well, we could, right? Farrin: Who would want to go? Magisters raise their hands. Farrin: I need a larger team than that, plus we don't even know what planet they're on... entering: I'll go... Issac, Scott, and Steph are standing in the doorway of the room. Farrin: That's still only 6... #1: Their team only has 4 people! Farrin: Magister Gorta and Magister Hashus... If you don't return, then don't blame me... Hashus: We won't, Farrin... exit the room and then walk towards the hanger. They get onto a ship and then fly off, but the camera remains on the door to the open hanger. Three figures walk past the door as it begins to close. They take off their hoods and are revealed to be Ortella, Valek, and Jack. Ortella: We don't have much time, now let's begin... Song camera cuts back to the Shadow Sector. Shay slowly wakes up and then looks around. He sees a screen at the front of the ship with Farrin on it. Shay: Farrin! Farrin: Shay, you're alive! Shay: Yeah, guess so... Farrin: How are the others? Shay: How do they look? Farrin: Wake them up and stay where you are... I'm sending a team to come get you... Shay: Thanks, Farrin... screen disappears as Paper, Sci, and Toon wake up. Sci: Ow, my head... Toon: I can't believe that they shot us down! Shay: Guys, I just spoke with Farrin. He says to wait where we are... Paper: And where exactly are we? Shay: No idea... Paper: Just an suspicion, but I have a feeling that Gemini made Hellon and Din shake us like that... Toon: I think that's obvious... is a loud shaking sound coming from the far side of the ship. Sci: What was that? Shay: Well let's check it out... walk through the ship and get to the other side of it. They find three aliens, two boys and a girl. They look exactly like humans but they skins are a light purple colored. The Knights draw their swords. #1: I told you brother. They're Plumbers... #2: And not only that brothers, but it appears they're Knights... #3: Yes sister, now let's get them... alien creates a dark energy bubble that encases a Knight, leaving only Shay free. #1: Brother, what about the last one? #3: He'll have to follow if he wants to see them alive again... Shay: Follow? Alive again? Who are you anyways? #2: Follow us and we will tell... three aliens begin to walk away. Shay follows behind. Shay: Okay, I'm following, now explain! #2: Follow more... Shay: Ugh, please tell... #2: I'm not going to tell you if you keep yelling... Shay: Tell me, please? #2: Better... #3: Sister I find the human rather annoying... Shay: Uh, will you please tell me? #2: You've followed far enough... You are on Almir, a planet within the Shadow Sector. These are my brother Lek and Ofe, my name is Sae. Shay: And why are you taking my friends? Sae: One, you're Plumbers, two, you're Knights, three, you're men... Shay: One and two fine, but you're taking them because they are men... Sae: Women are dominant on our planet... Lek: We haven't had a male leader in 5000 years... Ofe: And the women outnumber the men number 3 to 2. Shay: But we're foreigner... Sae: And not only are we not, but I am the heir apparent... When my mother dies I will become queen... Shay: You know this story is nice and all but we really have to go... Lek: You are not going anywhere... Sae: We are bringing back your friends as a tribute to the queen... Maybe you will survive if you behave yourself... Shay: That implies that my friends won't survive... Ofe: Because they won't... tribute implies that we're going to sacrifice them... Sae: Not a sacrifice. It will be a ritual to revive the great beast... and Ofe: All hail the great one! Shay: The great one? Sae: You deserve to know why our planet hates Knights so much... Long ago, the first Knight, George, came to our planet in his quest to slay every beast that he believed to be a challenge to the Earth. He slayed the great one, the dragon known as Avitus, before moving on. We never forgave him and the planet went into an outrage... Shay: The Knights disbanded long ago... We're a completely different group... Lek: Sister, we're here... are at the gates of a great castle. The aliens make the energy bubbles dissolve as Paper, Sci, and Toon fall to the ground. Sae: Let the ritual begin... three aliens force the four Knights into the castle. In the first room, the Queen can be seen sitting on the throne. Queen: Daughter, you return! How are you run away... Sae: I'm sorry mother, I was bored... There are no boys to hang out with... Queen: And what have you brought me? Four human males? Sae: They're also Plumbers, and Knights... Queen: How disappointing... Feed them to the Chopper... Sci: The Chopper? Sae: No mother, we can use them for the ritual... Queen: Will they work in the ritual... Sae: The prophecy says four human male knights... It says nothing more... Queen: I thought you said it says more? Sae: That was basically it... Queen: Lock them up while we prepare for the ritual... Today is the day that Avitus returns... camera cuts to the Sreyonians in the Plumber base in Greenwood. They run down up the stairs and then head through the door into the hallway outside the room where the team always meets. They run down this hallway. Valek takes out a device and then plugs it into the door. It opens. The camera cuts inside. Farrin is working at a computer and then looks over to the doorway. Farrin: Hello? is no response. Farrin: Well that's strange... gets up and walks over to the door. As he walks through the doorway. Jack jumps and then roundhouses him to the ground. The three Sreyonians quickly run inside the room and take off their masks. Jack closes the door and then stands in front of it. Ortella and Valek run over to the computer. Valek sits down at it and quickly begins to hack into the system. Valek: We got extremely lucky that the Knights were not here... Ortella: Focus on the job... Valek: Yes, I'm focusing on it... gets into the Farrin's email account and then begins to compose a new message to Alexander Forsenin. The camera cuts to a security room in the base. A guard notices Farrin unconscious on the ground and then jumps up and slams down on the alert button. Everything begins to flash red. Jack: Don't worry, the base is empty except for Farrin and the few guards that are here... Besides, this is the only way in... Ortella: And the only way out... camera cuts to the security guard running down the hallway. He enters the hallway and finds Farrin unconscious. He runs over to the door and then knocks on it. The camera cuts inside. Jack places his hand on the door and makes yellow energy surge through it. There is a thump outside the room and the guard falls unconscious because of the surge. Valek: Done... Ortella: Read it over... Out loud... Valek: Mr. Forsenin. At this time, the Plumbers are unfortunately being forced to sever our ties with the United Republic of Planets due to its failure to act during the planet's time of need during the Vutcho genocide. We consider that failure an equal gesture to having aligned with the Vutcho and we cannot accept such an act from the URP and still have it considered an affiliate. If you have any further questions. Please contact me through my email and my email only. Sorry for any inconveniences. Sincerely, Magister Farrin... Ortella: Good... Valek: Now explain one more time why this is necessary... Ortella: The URP won't allow any organization on the planet unless they sign its charter... This email, in essence, voids the Plumber's signing of that charter, and after a 14 day period the Plumbers will be forced to leave... Now delete his account... Valek: What's the point of that... Ortella: It's just an extra measure... The chances that this work are slim to none... Valek: Account deleted... Ortella: Now take all the data and get out of here... Jack: I've got an idea... Ortella: Yes Jack? Jack: If we destroy the building, it will seal the deal... Forsenin won't want to let the Plumber renegotiate... Ortella: Excellent idea... You're becoming more and more like your father... grins as he continues to type away at the computer. Commercial camera cuts back to Almir. The four knights are now in a cell. Sae, Lek, and Ofe are standing across from them. Sae: Keep them busy... I have things to attend to... leaves the room. Paper: Let us go! Ofe: We under strict orders to keep you occupied, as you just heard... Toon: We'll just get out on our own... Lek: You will do no such thing... Sae is a genius. She knows what she is doing. Sci: It doesn't matter! We don't want to die... Ofe: No one does... It doesn't make you different from anyone else... Sci: This is hopeless... camera cuts to Sae arriving at a special room in the castle. The guards are setting up as Sae walks over to the Queen. Sae: Just wondering, where is father? Queen: He went into town to go to some meeting... He'll be back in a couple hours... disappointed: Oh... watches the guards set up the ritual. 10 guards carry a large horn and place it in the middle of a circle of ashes in the ground. Queen: I'm still not certain this will work Sae... Sae: Mother, when has something I've done not worked... Queen: I suppose your right... You are a genius... Sae: And mother... I got you this... takes out a necklace. The Queen grabs it and places it around her neck. Queen: It's lovely... Thanks you Sae, where did you get this? Sae: I bought it for you... Queen: It's beautiful... is silence for a moment before the camera cuts back to the prison room. Paper: Could you at least tell us what's going on here? Shay: Yeah, why do your people hate the Plumbers... Ofe: I don't know why... Lek: But since you're going to die anyway, I guess we can tell you what's going on... Sci: Begin... Lek: Sae is... enters the room. Sae: It's time for the ritual... camera cuts back to Greenwood. The three Sreyonians are still in the main room of the base. Jack has gathered a supply of bombs and has placed them on a desk. Valek continues to type away at the keyboard. The screen is shown. He transfers a bunch of files onto an external chip and then wipes them. He grabs the final folder and deletes it. He then opens up the command prompt and then performs a system restart, wiping everything. He stands up. Valek: The system restart is in process. Everything is deleted and being wiped... They won't be able to recover even the deleted filed or even find out when they were deleted. Ortella: Excellent, now let's begin placing the bombs, shall we? makes the door surge with energy again, which keeps Farrin and the guard knocked out for longer. The Sreyonians exit a room. Valek takes out a bomb and then places it right down in front of the door. He sets the timer to 10 minutes as the group runs off. They place a bomb at the end of the hallway and then run down the stairs. While they are running, Valek begins to tap into the computer system again. He hacks into the buildings controls and sets the self destruct for 10 minutes. The red flashes continue because of the alarm, but there is no a loud bell. Loudspeaker: Self destruct initiated... T Minus 10 minutes... Jack: Nice work... place another bomb down in a different hallway as two guards approach them. Ortella blasts a wave of yellow energy at the guards, but they block with energy shields. One guard takes out an energy sword and then starts to slash it at the Sreyonians. Jack takes out his sword and then slashes it at a guard and then kicks him back. He jumps and roundhouses the guard. Ortella: Come on, we're running out of time... place the last few bombs in the hanger and then get into a ship. The ship cloaks and then takes off. It flies to the top of a building across from the base and then turns around and waits. Ortella: While we wait, I'm calling Prax and Itovan to get a report... Valek: Be my guest... brings up Prax and Itovan on a holographic screen. Itovan: How's the mission going? Ortella: We waiting for the building to blow, then we'll be home... Prax: You're destroying the base? That wasn't part of the original plan... Ortella: Jack thought of it... He's really turning into his father... Itovan: Good for him... I remember Valek at that age... He was just starting out in the army... He fought in his father's battalion... The ladies were always chasing him down... Prax: Yeah, then he went and married a human... Valek: Quiet Prax. At least I-- Jack: Agh, don't want to hear it! Valek: That's my boy... Ortella: Anyway, any progress on finding the Sentinel? Itovan: None... We're still looking... Prax: I contacted General Lonara this morning. He says that his father was an archaeologist and that he says the Sentinel was lost long ago... Finding it will be difficult... If you want to find it and strike a deal with the Vutcho to spare you, then you've got to do so quickly... With it being a game of luck the Vutcho have just as high a chance as you do... Ortella: I understand our dilemma. looks at the clock. Ortella: Would you like to see the destruction of a base? holographic screen spins around so that it is facing the Plumber base. One small explosion rings out from the interior, followed by several smaller explosions. The building is already starting to collapse when the self destruct timer hits zero and the whole building blows in a giant explosion. The camera cuts back to Almir. Sae is standing in the middle of the circle just next to the horn. The four Knights are standing in front of her and the Queen is standing behind her. Lek, Ofe, and several guards are watching from behind. She raises her hands as they begin to glow purple. Shay: It's official. I hate this place... begins to chant in an Almyrian. No translation is provided. She closes her eyes and then opens them once again. Her eyes are glowing. The ashes around the horn begin to glow the same color as her chanting gets louder. The Queen is watching eagerly. A line of ashes drawn from the circle and then in a box around and the Knights now glows in the purple color. The energy of the ritual now spreads to the Knights themselves. Their eyes glow purple as the ground begins to shake violently. The chanting is very loud as the purple energy in the circle begins to move inwards towards the horn. Suddenly, she begins to chant quickly, as if rushing so no one hears her. The purple energy around the Knights begin to fade. Sae moves her hand behind her towards the Queen. The energy in the Knights' bodies fully fades and so does the energy in the ashes leading up to them. The Queen intensely focuses on what Sae is chanting. Queen: Sae... Sae, stop this instance... how dare you... blast of purple energy comes out of Sae's hand and hits the Queen. She begins to glow as the horn begins to glow, too. The Queen is now overtaken by the purple energy and can no longer be seen. This happens to the horn as well. Eventually, two a small dragon like figure can be seen. The glowing slows as the chanting stops. When the glowing finally ends, the Queen is gone and the horn has turned into a baby dragon. The guards and the Knights are standing in shock, but Lex and Ofe look satisfied. They run over towards Sae. Lek: It worked! Sae: Of course it did.... Paper: Excuse me, but what? Sae: I was never going to kill you, but I couldn't have you know that... #1: Guard, arrest Princess Sae... 5 guards aim their swords at Sae. #1: You have some major explaining to do... Commercial Sae: Don't worry, I can explain... #2: You have two minutes... Sae: I was growing sick of the oppression and segregation that the females force on the males on this planet... My mother was a strong believer in this tradition, but I was not... I was angry that my mother hated males so much as devised a plan... I decided to do it in a way that would help the people, by reviving Avitus, albeit in baby form. I had learned of the ritual of how to revive Avitus in a vision I had a few months ago... I never figured out where that vision came from... Voice: I caused it... kingly looking figure that is Sae's father enters the room. Sae: Father... #3: Sir Reteris, you were in on this? Reteris: I was... I would have done it myself if my magic was strong enough... Sae: Back to my story... I saw in the vision that one day for human male men would arrive on the planet and they would be used as the sacrifice, but I knew that it wouldn't matter who the sacrifice was, so I planned to use this as a distraction... As a final distraction away from ritual... I bought mother a necklace to make her happy in her final moments... #1: Time's up, Sae... We're placing you under arrest... Reteris: Stay away from my daughter... guard backs away. Sae: Can we all agree to end the oppression and segregation against men... And this is coming from a woman! #2: Whatever you say... King Reteris... Reteris: Oh no, I am not going to be King... picks up the crown that was left where the Queen was standing. He walks over to Sae and then places it on her head. Reteris: You are... camera cuts to Avitus approaching the Knights. Toon: Guess he doesn't like us... snaps her fingers and makes the invisible barrier surrounding the Knights disappear. She whistles and Avitus comes running over. Sci: Avitus is a pet dragon? Sae: What, you thought he was an evil dragon who keeps the princess locked up in a castle? Sure he'll grow up to be huge but he is a gentle dragon... Isn't that right boy? pets him around the neck. He roars softly. The camera cuts to Rose, Issac, Steph, Scott, Gorta, and Hashus entering the room with a bunch of locals. Paper: Rose? Rose: You guys are alive! Paper: Of course we are... Knights run over to the Red Wind Riders. Sae: Do you know them? Scott: As a matter of fact we do... hugs Paper. Sae looks away and then sighs. Sae: I wish I had a boyfriend... Paper: Woah, we're not even boyfriend-girlfriend. We're just friends... Sae: I still wish I had one... Reteris: You're a queen now, Sae. I'm sure you'll find someone... Knights, Red Wind Riders, and two Magisters walk over to Reteris and Sae. Paper: Can we count on you if we ever need help... Sae: You sure can... Reteris: How'd you even end up here...? In the Shadow Sector that is... Sci: We followed another ship here and then crash landed... Reteris: Sounds like you were shadow dumped... Luckily you crashed here... We're the only sentient species in the entire Shadow Sector... Shay: Shadow dumping? Is that a thing? Sae: It means a ship lead you here only to make you crash on one of the planets... Toon: I think we should get going, don't you... Hashus: Yes, let's go... It will be a long ride back... Reteris: It was nice meeting all of you... Shay: Bye... exit the castle. Shay: Hate those guys... camera cuts to a Plumber's ship floating above the URP building in Greenwood. The three Magisters and four Knights are standing in it. furious: How could you let the base be destroyed...? Farrin: Calm down, you're acting like this is my fault! Paper: Because it is! Farrin: Maybe, but there's no way we could have predicted that someone would have attacked... The only question at this point is who... holographic screen appears with Alexander Forsenin's face appears on it. Farrin: What do you want now? Forsenin: Were through... Farrin: What? Forsenin: First your base blows up then I receive an email from you, saying, and I quote: "Mr. Forsenin. At this time, the Plumbers are unfortunately being forced to sever our ties with the United Republic of Planets due to its failure to act during the planet's time of need during the Vutcho genocide. We consider that failure an equal gesture to having aligned with the Vutcho and we cannot accept such an act from the URP and still have it considered an affiliate. If you have any further questions. Please contact me through my email and my email only. Sorry for any inconveniences. Sincerely, Magister Farrin..." Farrin: Excuse me, my email? Sci: People still use email? Forsenin: I was shocked, too. But you guarantee this means we won't renegotiate our contract... Due to URP protocol, you will be forced to withdraw all forces within 14 days... It was a pleasure working with you... screen disappears. Farrin slams his fist. Toon: All I can say is wow... Farrin: You know I didn't write that, correct? Toon: I didn't think you would have? Shay: Wanna bet that the people who blew up the base also hacked your email and sent it... Farrin: As I said, the only question is who did it and that's a question for another day... Once we find out who, then we will take our revenge... If the Plumbers are being forced to leave in 14 days... Then we will do as much as we can to prove ourselves right until then... Even if it costs us the little chance we have of remaining... End